Les excuses ne suffiront jamais
by JessSwann
Summary: Post AWE, Elizabeth cherche à convaincre Jack de l'aider à trouver la Fontaine de Jouvence et surtout de lui pardonner de l'avoir sacrifié...... Parviendra t'elle à trouver des excuses suffisantes ?


_**Disclaimer: Les personnages sont tous à Disney **_

_**Bonjour, voici donc un petit OS inspiré par un fan art de Larseny… Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Reviews ?**_

**Les excuses ne suffiront jamais**

Du fond de la cellule dans laquelle il croupissait depuis maintenant deux semaines, Jack ne releva pas la tête lorsque le pas des gardes se fit entendre, les lourdes bottes des soldats résonnant dans le silence des geôles de l'île dans laquelle il avait cru trouver la fortune quelques semaines plus tôt. Il ne bougea pas plus lorsque les pas s'arrêtèrent devant sa cellule et resta allongé à même le sol, fixant au plafond un point visible par lui seul. Les soldats soupirèrent bruyamment et l'un d'entre eux se décida à frapper de la garde de son épée contre les barreaux pour attirer l'attention du pirate

Jack ne daigna pas relever la tête, se contentant d'arborer un sourire cynique tandis que le soldat s'impatientait. Finalement l'un de ses compagnons soupira et prit la parole

- Une visite pour toi Sparrow.

- Capitaine... Marmonna Jack, agacé

- Ta femme. Se moqua le garde qui tenait manifestement cette dernière pour une catin

- Ma quoi ? S'étrangla presque Jack en se relevant à la hâte

Le pirate écarquilla les yeux en découvrant la silhouette d'Elizabeth Turner, élégamment enserrée dans une robe audacieuse qui n'aurait effectivement pas démérité sur une catin

- Bonjour Jack. Déclara-t-elle du bout des lèvres

Jack la regarda d'un air rusé, tout en se demandant ce que la jeune femme qu'il n'avait pas vue depuis des mois venait faire dans cette geôle, d'autant plus après leur dernière entrevue qui était loin de s'être bien déroulée..

FLASH BACK

Ils s'étaient revus quelques mois plus tôt, plusieurs semaines après le départ de Will pour l'autre monde et la charge qui lui incombait désormais. Jack était paisiblement attablé à une taverne, savourant le meilleur rhum qu'il n'ait jamais goûté lorsqu'elle était arrivée, arborant le même air conquérant que celui qu'elle avait à présent. Sans attendre qu'il lui en donne l'autorisation, elle s'était assise en face de lui et s'était servi une pinte de rhum qu'elle avait commencé à boire à légers traits.

Jack s'était crispé, attendant qu'elle se décide à parler et la jeune femme n'avait pas été longue à lui dévoiler les raisons de sa venue

- Vous êtes difficile à trouver Jack. Cela fait des semaines que je vous cherche

- Vraiment Lizzie ? Et pourquoi ressentez vous un besoin si urgent de ma présence ?

- J'ai appris que vous aviez en votre possession certaines cartes menant à la Fontaine de Jouvence. Avait-elle déclaré froidement

- En quoi cela vous concerne t'il ? Avait-il demandé, sur ses gardes.

Elle avait perdu un peu de sa morgue naturelle à sa question et s'était penchée vers lui

- Je veux faire partie de l'expédition

- Quelle expédition ?

- Celle que vous allez mener pour la trouver ...

Jack s'était crispé et s'était laissé aller en arrière, savourant le moment

- Et pourquoi vous emmènerais-je ? Mieux pourquoi vous aiderais-je encore ? Après ce que vous m'avez fait....

Elizabeth avait eu la bonne grâce de rougir légèrement avant de relever fièrement la tête

- Jack je n'avais pas d'autres choix et vous le savez, je pensais que vous l'aviez compris

- Comprendre ne veut pas dire pardonner Elizabeth

- Jack ... s'il vous plait ... Je suis désolée...

Jack avait secoué la tête, dévisageant la meurtrière qui lui faisait face

- Désolée ? C'est tout ce que vous avez à offrir comme excuses pour votre trahison et votre égoïsme ?

Elizabeth s'était mordu nerveusement la lèvre, des larmes soudaines montant à ses cils

- Je ne sais que dire de plus.... Avait-elle finalement soufflé en tendant la main pour saisir la sienne

Jack avait grimacé, reculant à son contact comme si une guêpe l'avait piqué puis il s'était levé, déposant quelques pièces sur la table

- Sans doute parce que nous nous sommes tout dit Elizabeth. Vos excuses ne me suffisent pas. Rien de ce que vous pourriez me dire ne saura effacer ce que vous m'avez fait.

- Jack ! Vous n'avez même pas de navire digne de ce nom... Je veux dire.. J'ai l'Empress, avec lui il serait plus facile de trouver la Fontaine. Avait elle repris plus calmement.

Jack avait soupiré et s'était tourné vers elle.

- Ne vous méprenez pas Lizzie, vous avez agi comme un vrai pirate, seulement je préfère continuer ma route seul. Je ne tiens pas à prendre le risque d'être tué à nouveau pour servir une quelconque ambition. Même la votre ou plutôt, surtout la votre.

- Jack ! Je fais ça pour Will... vous ne comprenez donc pas .. dans dix ans, lorsqu'il reviendra je serais vieille et plus encore dans vingt ans... Je suis si désolée Jack... Je vous en prie, laissez, laissez moi une chance. Avait elle bafouillé au bord des larmes.

Il avait souri avec tristesse, son regard épousant les courbes du visage qui avait tellement hanté ses pensées lorsqu'il était au Purgatoire, hésitant entre lui tordre le cou et reprendre là où ils s'étaient arrêtés.

- Laissez une chance à Will... Avait elle soufflé.

Cette dernière phrase avait affermi la décision de Jack. Il ne l'aiderait pas, il ne sacrifierait plus ses propres chances pour le charme de ses grands yeux marron. Plus jamais. Et encore moins pour lui permettre de courir se réfugier dans les bras d'un autre après qu'elle lui ait fait effleurer l'ivresse du paradis pour mieux l'envoyer au Purgatoire .

- J'ai déjà donné une chance à Will. Avait il répondu tandis que les larmes roulaient sur les joues d'Elizabeth. Et c'est plus que n'en méritent vos pitoyables excuses Elizabeth.

Les lèvres de la jeune femme s'étaient entrouvertes pour répondre mais elle n'avait jamais eu le temps de formuler son plaidoyer, des soldats faisant irruption aussi brutalement que soudainement dans la taverne, le combat qui s'ensuivit les séparant.

C'était la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue.

Jusqu'à ce jour.

PRESENT

Jack se décida à répondre d'une voix à la lenteur calculée

- Bonjour Elizabeth. Puis je savoir ce qui vous amène en ce lieu de réjouissance ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire narquois. Si c'est pour obtenir la carte, ma réponse est toujours non.

Les soldats se tournaient avec interrogation vers la jeune femme lorsque cette dernière bondit brusquement, sortant un pistolet de son large décolleté et s'empressant de le placer contre la tempe de l'homme le plus proche d'elle, se faisant du corps de ce dernier une barrière protectrice

- Messieurs.... Ouvrez cette cellule. Immédiatement. Ordonna-t-elle d'un ton froid bien loin du miel qu'elle avait mis sur sa voix quelques minutes plus tôt lorsqu'elle avait supplié les gardes de la laisser voir son époux bien aimé ...

Jack s'autorisa un sourire narquois tandis que les deux gardes la regardaient avec ahurissement

- Vous feriez mieux d'obéir. Ne put s'empêcher de plaisanter Jack avant de se pencher vers barreaux. Elle a mauvais caractère. Souffla-t-il sous le ton de la confidence en prenant une mine effarée.

- Dépêchez ! S'impatienta Elizabeth en jetant des petits coups d'oeil inquiets vers le corridor sombre

Les mains tremblantes, le soldat sortit les clefs de sa poche, les faisant tomber sur le sol

- Décidemment faut tout faire soi même. Commenta Jack d'un ton agacé en ramassant les clefs et en les faisant jouer dans la serrure, ouvrant rapidement la grille de sa prison

- Attachez-les. Souffla Elizabeth en lui désignant les hommes

- Permettez trésor. Ironisa Jack en assommant froidement le soldat qu'elle ne menaçait pas avant de le traîner dans la cellule

- Toi. Ordonna Elizabeth à l'homme qu'elle tenait en joue. Ta veste et tes effets, donne les lui. Vite

Le soldat leur lança un regard paniqué et défit sa ceinture à la hâte, Jack s'empressant de revêtir l'uniforme au dessus de ses propres vêtements

- Vous ne vous en sortirez pas comme ça. Les avertit le soldat

- C'est ça ... Grinça Elizabeth en le repoussant vers la cellule avant de l'assommer sans hésitations d'un coup de crosse

- Joli coup. Commenta Jack tandis qu'elle refermait la prison

- Ne me remerciez pas surtout. Ragea-t-elle

- Nous ne sommes pas encore sortis d'affaire. Rétorqua Jack en récupérant ses effets que les hommes de la Navy lui avaient ôtés. Vous avez un plan pour la suite ?

Elizabeth se retourna vers lui, l'air exaspéré.

- Je comptais sur vous pour cette partie

Jack sourit et lissa ses moustaches, rabattant son chapeau sur son visage de manière à le dissimuler

- Regardez un vrai pirate à l'oeuvre trésor.. Pavoisa-t-il en avançant dans le couloir

Elizabeth serra les dents se retenant de justesse de lui rappeler que « le vrai pirate » serait encore en prison sans son intervention et le suivit dans les dédales du corridor.

Une fois arrivés devant la porte qui les séparait tout les deux de la liberté, Jack se tourna vers Elizabeth et la souleva dans ses bras sans efforts apparents

- Faites mine de vous sentir mal Lizzie. Ordonna t'il en ouvrant la porte d'une bourrade

Les yeux mi clos, Elizabeth sentit son souffle sur son visage tandis qu'il traversait la salle des gardes, la tête baissée pour dissimuler ses traits

- Cette idiote s'est trouvée mal. Marmonna Jack d'un ton agacé.

Un concert de rire salua sa déclaration

- On la comprend ... Moi aussi j'ai failli me sentir mal la dernière fois que je me suis approché de Sparrow. Plaisanta l'un des gardes

- C'est vrai que l'odeur... Ajouta un autre en riant.

Elizabeth retint de justesse un sourire en percevant le soubresaut outré de Jack à cette affirmation tandis que le pirate progressait vers la porte.

- Où est Parents ? Demanda soudainement l'un des gardes

- Il est resté avec Sparrow, il était agité. Commenta Jack

- Dis plutôt que tu voulais profiter de la catin tout seul. Ricana un des gardes

Jack se contenta d'hocher la tête et Elizabeth put voir son large sourire moqueur entre ses cils baissés tandis qu'elle se retenait à son tour pour ne pas coller une balle entre les deux yeux de l'impertinent

Quelques minutes plus tard ils se retrouvaient tout deux à la lumière du jour, le soleil les réchauffant instantanément

- Posez-moi. Grinça Elizabeth, consciente de la pression du corps du pirate contre le sien

Jack s'exécuta immédiatement et la jeune femme lui lança un regard pétillant

- Alors Jack ... Voudriez vous de l'aide pour quitter cette ville ? Je crois savoir que vous n'avez plus de navire

Le pirate la regarda quelques secondes puis soupira longuement

- Parce que vous, vous en avez un ?

- Tout le monde ne se fait pas voler son navire à tout bout de champ. Rétorqua Elizabeth d'un ton froid. Suivez-moi

Ils parvinrent sans encombre jusqu'à l'Empress sur lequel Elizabeth s'empressa de donner l'ordre de lever l'ancre, consciente que leur subterfuge avait sans doute été découvert puis se tourna vers Jack

- Est-ce que le fait de sauver votre vie est suffisant comme excuses ?

Jack la regarda un instant sans comprendre puis un lent sourire étira ses lèvres

- C'est donc ça.... Vous voulez toujours que je vous mène à la Fontaine de Jouvence.

- Oui. Confirma Elizabeth en lui faisant signe de la suivre dans sa cabine

Une fois à l'intérieur, Jack commença à aller et venir dans la pièce, manipulant sans gêne les bibelots qui l'emplissaient et écartant d'un geste méprisant ceux qui avaient le moins de valeur marchande

- J'attends votre réponse Jack. Finit par s'impatienter Elizabeth

- Non. Répondit le pirate

- Non ? S'étonna Elizabeth

- Non. Je ne vous pardonne pas Lizzie. Ce que vous venez de faire en m'aidant, (fort inutilement )à sortir plus vite de ma prison, ce n'est pas des excuses... Vous ne l'avez fait que pour servir vos propres intérêts, une fois de plus. Ajouta-t-il d'un ton amer.

Le visage d'Elizabeth se contracta et la jeune femme s'efforça de contenir sa colère tandis qu'elle reprenait d'une voix sourde

- Me pardonnerez vous un jour de vous avoir tué Jack ?

Il la fixa longuement, semblant réfléchir à sa question puis finalement secoua négativement la tête

- Ce n'est pas ça que je ne vous pardonne pas Elizabeth. C'est le reste.

Elizabeth le regarda avec surprise et fronça les sourcils

- De quel "reste" parlez vous ? Est ce ... est ce le moyen ? Demanda t'elle avec hésitations

- Entre autres oui.

- Je suis désolée pour ça aussi. Affirma Elizabeth en rougissant. Je n'ai pas trouvé de méthode plus rapide

Un sourire amer salua sa remarque et Jack se retourna vers elle d'un air provoquant

- Des mots.... vos excuses ne sont que des paroles aussi creuses et vides que vous l'êtes Lizzie. Mais voyez vous les mots ne suffisent pas. Pas après m'avoir manipulé pour me faire agir comme vous le désiriez.

- Je vous ai sorti de prison... c'est un acte non ? Souligna Elizabeth, un peu perdue.

- Ça n'est pas suffisant. Martela Jack en s'éloignant vers la porte. Veuillez avoir l'obligeance de me débarquer dès que possible, je n'ai pas envie d'avoir à vous voler une chaloupe .

- Jack ... Soupira Elizabeth. S'il y avait un moyen... pour que vous m'excusiez... je ... dites le. Je vous promets que je...

- Ne promettez pas. La coupa brutalement Jack. Surtout pas à moi. Vous ne tenez jamais vos promesses.

- Je ne comp…. Commença Elizabeth avant d'être interrompue par Jack.

- Vous n'offrez aucune des précieuses "récompenses" que vous promettez à ceux qui sont assez stupides pour désirer les obtenir ! C'est cela que je vous ne pardonne pas. Lâcha t'il avec amertume avant de claquer la porte derrière lui, la laissant seule et désorientée.

- Je ne comprends pas.... Répéta inutilement Elizabeth à la porte close

Une fois seule, Elizabeth fixa bêtement la porte qu'il avait refermée derrière lui, cherchant à deviner le sens des paroles amères qu'il lui avait adressé. La tête douloureuse, la jeune femme se laissa retomber sur son lit, fouillant dans sa mémoire à la recherche de quelle promesse elle avait pu faire à Jack pour que ce dernier lui en veuille à ce point de ne pas l'avoir respectée.

*

_Quelques heures plus tard...._

La nuit était tombée sur l'océan et l'élégante jonque d'Elizabeth se balançait doucement sur les flots, menant ses occupants au gré du vent vers le port le plus proche. Accoudé au bastingage, une bouteille de rhum à la main, Jack fixait l'horizon d'un air dégoûté lorsqu'un pas léger se fit entendre derrière lui.

- Vous ne renoncez jamais n'est ce pas ? Ironisa t'il

Un soupir lui répondit et Elizabeth vint s'accouder à ses côtés, regardant l'horizon sans paraître le voir

- Chaque soir, à l'heure où le soleil se couche je me tiens ici.... Et chaque soir je sens le temps étendre un peu plus son emprise sur moi... Combien d'années avant d'être vieille ? Combien d'années avant que l'amour de Will s'émousse ? Combien de "journées" avant qu'il ne trouve sa femme trop âgée pour le jeune homme qu'il restera éternellement ? Demanda t'elle d'un ton mélancolique

- Je suis désolé Lizzie. Murmura Jack . Mais ma réponse est toujours non .

Il lui lança un regard de côté, brusquement agacé par la brutale envie de l'aider qui montait en lui à la vue de sa détresse évidente .

- Je me suis conduit comme un homme bien, j'ai essayé. Cracha-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour elle. Et cela ne m'a rien apporté, hormis la souffrance du Purgatoire et la certitude de ne plus jamais vouloir vivre ça.

Elizabeth sursauta en l'entendant avant de sourire avec incrédulité et de se retourner vers lui, le dévisageant alors qu'un soupçon sa formait dans son esprit.

- Serait ce juste cela le prix de votre pardon ? Vous voulez ... être admiré ? Ou récompensé ? Ajouta-t-elle de manière quasi inaudible

Jack but une nouvelle gorgée de rhum et répondit sans la regarder

- Vous voyez, vous comprenez….vous vous souvenez finalement.... Constata-t-il avec amertume.

Une longue inspiration lui répondit et Jack se sourit à lui même tout en buvant une longue rasade de rhum

- Il existe de nombreux moyens de devenir immortelle Lizzie, vous n'avez pas besoin de mon aide pour cela, vous êtes suffisamment forte pour y parvenir par vous même trésor . Ajouta t'il en souriant cyniquement.

La main fine d'Elizabeth se posa soudainement sur son bras et Jack se retourna vers elle avec surprise

- Jack ... Le soir, lorsque je regarde le soleil se coucher, je vois ma vie m'échapper, tout mes rêves ... s'envoler. Soupira t'elle. Épouse mais seule. Reine mais perdue. Femme ... mais une seule nuit tout les dix ans . Je ne veux pas seulement votre aide pour trouver la Fontaine Jack, je veux que vous me pardonniez... Je veux , enfin je ne vois personne d'autre avec qui naviguer maintenant que Will ... est parti. Finit elle tandis que sa voix se brisait sur les derniers mots.

Jack soupira lourdement et se pencha vers elle, le coeur s'accélérant au rythme de son désir. Il ouvrait la bouche pour parler lorsqu'elle reprit la parole d'une voix affermie

- Ce jour là, j'ai dit que je n'étais pas désolée mais j'ai menti. Je le suis Jack. Pour tout.

Jack s'écarta légèrement d'elle, refoulant sans pitié la brusque bouffée de compassion qui l'envahissait à sa vue. Elle avait l'air perdue, presque démunie ....Il secoua la tête, se forçant à rompre le charme et recula un peu plus.

- Trouvez vous un autre animal de compagnie Elizabeth. Un singe fera parfaitement l'affaire. Vous n'aurez qu'à l'appeler William . Ironisa Jack en commençant à s'éloigner

Une nouvelle fois la main d'Elizabeth le retint

- Venez avec moi Jack .... Laissez moi ... Laissez moi vous récompenser. Comme je vous l'avais promis. Souffla t'elle en le regardant avec hardiesse, le rouge léger de ses joues témoignant seul de son embarras.

Jack se retourna vers elle et la dévisagea avec intensité

- Ne faites pas de promesses que vous n'êtes pas disposée à tenir Lizzie ....

- Je le suis. Répondit Elizabeth d'un ton décidé. Rejoignez moi Jack. Et laissez moi une chance de vous montrer à quel point je suis désolée puisque les mots ne vous suffisent pas. Murmura t'elle en se dirigeant vers sa cabine.

- Et votre engagement envers ce cher William ? Ironisa Jack

Elizabeth se retourna et lui fit un léger sourire en coin

- Vous devriez savoir que je ne suis pas femme à tenir mes engagements Jack… Will le sait, lui. Répondit elle en reprenant sa route.

Jack la gorge sèche, la regarda s'éloigner, le cœur cognant à tout rompre dans son torse. Était elle sérieuse ? Ou bien était ce encore l'une de ses ruses ? Il prit une nouvelle gorgée de rhum et croisa les regards placides de quelques uns des hommes de la jeune femme. Jack regarda l'horizon, songeant à sa liberté, aux aventures qui l'attendaient, aux femmes, au rhum et à la fontaine puis il se retourna malgré lui vers la porte close de la cabine d'Elizabeth. Quelques mètres… Il n'avait que quelques pas à faire pour savoir. Hésitant, Jack sortit son compas et l'ouvrit lentement, redoutant ce qu'il indiquerait avant d'écarquiller les yeux de dépit.

- Bugger… Ça recommence ! Ragea-t-il en voyant l'aiguille osciller, tournant sur elle-même sans jamais réussir à se fixer.

Finalement, il referma très lentement le compas et se tourna vers l'horizon assombri par la nuit auquel il dédia un regard emplit de regrets. Puis, il se détourna et se dirigea à pas lents vers la cabine d'Elizabeth.

*

La voix légèrement étranglée d'Elizabeth lui répondit d'entrer lorsqu'il frappa à sa porte et il pénétra dans la pièce, la main sur le pistolet, s'attendant à demi à se voir agresser dès son entrée dans la cabine. Rien ne se passa et Jack retint son souffle tandis que, sa silhouette baignée par la lueur douce des bougies, Elizabeth se retournait vers lui. Elle avait dénoué ses cheveux, les laissant flotter sur ses épaules, son corps toujours étroitement serré par la robe qu'elle portait quelques heures plus tôt pour le sortir de prison.

Elizabeth sourit légèrement et fit un pas dans sa direction, avant de porter ses mains à sa poitrine, dénouant les lacets qui fermaient sa robe qu'elle laissa simplement glisser à ses pieds.

- Je n'ai que ça à offrir comme excuses. Murmura-t-elle sans bouger.

Jack avala brutalement sa salive, à court de mots pour l'une des premières fois de sa vie tandis qu' Elizabeth, les joues brûlantes, avançait dans sa direction.

- Acceptez vous de me pardonner Jack ? Demanda-t-elle en effleurant sa main de la sienne.

- Lizzie … Murmura-t-il alors que son corps se tendait vers elle.

La jeune femme sourit de nouveau et entoura son visage de ses mains, l'attirant à elle pour un baiser léger.

- Vous méritez d'être récompensé Jack. Souffla-t-elle.

Jack ferma à demi les yeux, savourant la sensation de ses lèvres contre les siennes et glissa la main dans ses cheveux avant de caresser sa peau, surpris de la découvrir aussi douce qu'il l'avait rêvée. Entre ses bras, Elizabeth soupira légèrement et elle referma ses bras autour de son cou, unissant leurs bouches pour un long baiser avant de s'écarter.

- Il n'y a pas de chaînes cette fois Jack… Juste vous et moi…

Le pirate sourit sous ses lèvres, à la fois vaincu et triomphant, et la souleva dans ses bras, la déposant avec douceur sur le lit. Elizabeth se laissa faire et leva un regard rempli de désir vers lui, ses doigts malhabiles défaisant les boutons de la chemise du pirate

- Pas comme ça … Souffla-t-il en prenant ses mains dans les siennes avant d'embrasser légèrement son poignet.

Un soupir lui répondit et Jack observa le visage d'Elizabeth tandis qu'elle l'attendait, étendue sur le lit avant de reporter son attention sur son corps

- Qui vous a fait cette marque ? Demanda-t-il soudain en découvrant le P boursouflé qui barrait le bras gauche de la jeune femme

- Quelques ennuis avec la Compagnie… Murmura-t-elle. Rien de grave…

Jack sourit légèrement tandis qu'elle glissait ses doigts fins sur son torse, caressant les cicatrices nombreuses qu'il portait.

- Pirate… Susurra t'il

L'instant d'après, les mains de la jeune femme se refermaient sur son fut, l'ouvrant lentement tandis que ses yeux ne lâchaient pas les siens. Jack soupira et se pencha vers elle, se tortillant pour se débarrasser de son pantalon tout en l'embrassant. Elizabeth gémit dans sa bouche, ses cuisses s'écartant tandis qu'il se glissait en elle, savourant son étroitesse. Elizabeth se crispa légèrement au moment où il s'enfonçait plus en elle et poussa un léger cri de douleur qui redoubla l'excitation de Jack. Will n'était pas allé suffisamment loin…Ou alors pas jusqu' au bout … ou bien…

Incapable de continuer à réfléchir, Jack soupira lourdement son plaisir et commença à aller et venir en elle, savourant la caresse de ses mains sur son corps pendant qu'elle haletait sous ses assauts, s'efforçant de rejoindre son rythme.

- Lizzie. Souffla-t-il alors qu'il jouissait en elle.

Le regard voilé, la jeune femme le contempla alors qu'il s'écartait d'elle, se laissant retomber sur le lit. Puis, un léger sourire aux lèvres, elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa dans le cou, son souffle chatouillant la peau de Jack.

- Me pardonnes tu … Ou bien est il nécessaire que je m'excuse encore ? Demanda-t-elle

- Pourquoi l'as-tu fait ainsi ? Répondit Jack en sentant sa vigueur renaître à la pensée de la posséder encore. Je parle de la méthode. Précisa-t-il.

Elizabeth le contempla un bref instant, comprenant instantanément le sens de sa question.

- Pour me libérer de mon désir de toi…. C'est pour cette raison que je t'ai tué. Avoua Elizabeth dans un souffle.

- Viens … Répondit Jack en l'attirant sur lui, ses mains caressant son corps offert, presque émerveillé de la posséder enfin.

Cette fois ils firent l'amour lentement, Jack gémissant sous les caresses d'Elizabeth tandis qu'elle renversait la tête en arrière, se laissant guider par les mains de Jack sur ses hanches. Leurs soupirs de plaisir partagé résonnèrent longtemps dans la cabine puis finalement, Elizabeth se laissa retomber sur le torse de Jack, appuyant sa tête contre lui tandis que sa main caressait son épaule.

- Je continuerais jusqu'à ce que mes excuses te suffisent… Souffla-t-elle en souriant lorsqu'il l'entoura de ses bras.

Jack ne répondit pas, le regard perdu alors qu'il prenait brusquement conscience qu'il n'en aurait jamais assez … Il ne serait jamais rassasié d'elle, pas plus qu'elle ne lui appartiendrait totalement… Elle était sa récompense et sa punition comme il était sa liberté et sa tentation….

La voix d'Elizabeth le sortit de sa rêverie

- Qu'y a-t-il Jack ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix fragile, presque incertaine, à présent qu'elle avait avoué son désir

Jack baissa les yeux vers elle et la regarda avec une pointe de résignation

- Rien … Murmura-t-il. C'est juste que pour moi.. Quand il s'agit de toi…Soupira Jack avant de s'interrompre

Elizabeth releva le visage vers lui, le fixant de ses grands yeux incertains

- Quoi Jack ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix légèrement tremblante

Jack plongea son regard dans le sien, la trouvant en cet instant encore plus belle qu'autrefois et caressa lentement son visage

- Les excuses ne seront jamais suffisantes… Finit il par lâcher en souriant d'un air languide.

- Alors je recommencerais… Répondit Elizabeth en l'embrassant légèrement.

Jack caressa lentement ses longs cheveux et la serra contre lui sans répondre, songeant que finalement … Chercher la Fontaine en compagnie d'Elizabeth… N'était pas une si mauvaise idée…


End file.
